The present invention relates to an arrangement for driving out of volatile impurities from the ground water and a ground region through which the ground water passes. More particularly, it relates to such an arrangement of the above mentioned type, in which the volatile impurities are driven out by producing of a negative pressure in a well shaft extending in the region of the contaminated ground water and provided with at least partially water-permeable shaft walls and also by supply of fresh air under the ground water level in the well shaft.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In one of such arrangements the air is introduced in the well shaft under the action of a negative pressure formed in the water free region of the well shaft, is proposed for example in the German patent 3,805,200. With this arrangement during driving out of volatile impurities from the ground water in gaseous state, significantly higher efficiency is obtained.